


Sing to Me

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years after the dust has finally settled and life returned to as normal as can be. Bass and Charlie have one child together, a young boy Daniel, and are expecting another one on the way. Charlie has developed a routine of telling stories to Daniel before bed. Sometimes Bass listens in, and other times he does it on his own, only he tells the story a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes he listened in on Charlie’s storytelling time, creeping close beside the door when he heard her enchanting voice springing to life. If that wasn’t enough incentive alone, Daniel’s inquisitive tone and reactions were icing on the cake. Bass didn’t have to see his face in order to picture his facial expressions, tiny dimples shining through when he smiled brightly at his mother.

He could’ve joined them, has once or twice before, but he enjoyed observing Charlie and Daniel more when they thought he wasn’t watching. He liked to take a step back and not participate. Plus it gave Charlie time to be with Daniel by herself, not that the boy wasn’t attached to her at the hip. He was the very definition of a momma’s boy, although Charlie would glare at Bass anytime he mentioned it. 

“Okay, stop me if I’ve already read this one—“

“That’s okay mommy, I like it when you read to me. I don’t care. I’ll listen again.”

Bass could hear the eagerness in his voice, quick to appease his mother and reassure her that it wasn’t boring to him at all. He couldn’t help but smile as he stood, back propped up against the wall for support. He could hear Daniel groaning, a knee jerk reaction to Charlie ruffling his hair. He always whined when anyone touched his disheveled curls, got that honest from his father. Bass never could stand people messing with his hair, and by people he meant Miles. He was the only person who ever antagonized him.

“A long, long time ago a brave man known as Robin Hood lived with his band of merry men in Sherwood Forest near the town of Nottingham.”

Her melodious, saccharine sweet voice distracted Bass from the actual words for a few minutes, eyes closing reflexively when she began speaking again.

“The evil sheriff of Nottingham considered him an outlaw but in truth, he was a faithful subject of King Richard the Lion-Hearted. This is the story of Robin of Locksley.”

Once the name rolled from her lips, Bass’ eyes snapped open. Interesting choice, but not unusual for Charlie to pick an adventurous tale about bravery and fighting. He made sure to keep this moment in mind for next time she scolded him about playing too rough with Daniel. 

Bass himself could remember reading this book as a kid, wanting to be as brave and tough as Robin Hood. He gave up on that dream quickly, skipping around to other superheroes like Batman. Even in youth he considered himself to be more of a tragic hero than a do good-er like Robin Hood, that and he just really wanted to wear a cape. 

He missed part of the story, fantasizing about Batman, but his ears honed in again, picking up where they left off.

“Now, Robin Hood was an excellent shooter; there was none better than him with a bow and arrow in the whole of Nottingham—“

Daniel’s cheerful voice interrupted, causing Charlie to pause. “Mommy! He had a bow and arrow, just like you. I bet he wouldn’t be as good as you are.”

Bass could hear the smile in Charlie’s voice, pride beaming from her body. “You’re right, I would so be able to take him with one hand tied behind my back and my eyes closed.”

Bass’ mouth broke out in to a full on grin, playfully rolling his eyes though he would never argue with her. She probably damn well could’ve taken Robin Hood, or scared him into surrendering with one frighteningly cold glare. Bass had been on the receiving end of one of those glares many times; he probably wouldn’t have blamed Robin Hood for backing down.

Daniel let out an angelic chorus of giggles, returning back to his silence as he let Charlie continue with the story. 

Bass followed his example, hanging on to every word she said. She was a theatrical storyteller, putting every ounce of heart and soul into the story, mimicking strong voices of the men while exaggerating the voices of the women. He had even caught her doing hand gestures a few times during a particularly exciting story.

“Mommy,” Bass could hear Daniel’s brows furrowing in confusion.

“Hmm,” at that Bass had to let out a faint laugh. He knew Charlie was exhausted, he offered to tell Daniel a bedtime story in her place, but she was adamant on doing it. Stubborn woman didn’t want to admit she was tired. She was piling her plate full of things, because she knew soon she’d have to slow down with a baby on the way.

“If Robin Hood stole from people, isn’t he a bad guy?”

Charlie didn’t miss a beat. “Well sweetheart, he stole from people who had more money to give to those with less money.”

“But stealing is still wrong…right?”

Bass grinned at Daniel’s curious nature, now Charlie got a glimpse of what she was like as a kid, hell as an adult. It would’ve amused him more had he not been concerned with Charlie’s state of exhaustion. He knew she was capable of explaining things, but that didn’t put his mind to rest. He didn’t even get a chance to push off from the wall before he heard her voice again.

Charlie took a few seconds to gather her thoughts, but she started speaking again. “Yes honey, stealing is wrong no matter what you’re doing it for, but sometimes there aren’t a whole lot of choices. Sometimes, people do bad things when there in a tough spot, which doesn’t make it any less bad, but it makes it easier for others to understand. Most people aren’t either good or bad, there are a lot of layers to people, and sometimes life deals us with not so good hands.”

Damn, Bass nodded to himself. That was a pretty damn good answer.

“It’s kind of like when you and grandpa are playing cards. You know how sometimes you think you have all the bad cards?” Bass could almost feel Daniel vigorously nodding his head, feeling the frustration from his tiny body. “Well what do you do with that hand?”

Daniel didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Bass could practically hear the wheels turning. “I keep playing?”

“That’s right, you keep playing even though you might lose. We don’t always get to choose the hand we’re dealt with, but we still have to play the game. Robin Hood was dealt a bad hand, labeled an outlaw, but he used what he had to help other people. So while stealing is wrong, he did it for the greater good. He was willing to play the role of the bad guy in order to help other people.”

Bass felt a stab in his chest, heart thumping in response. He didn’t have to hear her vocally say it to know she was talking about him as well. He had to be the bad guy many times, and would do it all again because that’s what it took sometimes to get things done. Like Robin of Locksley, he was labeled a killer and a bad guy, but his intentions came from a good place in the beginning. He was forced to play out the shitty hand he had until the game was over, regardless of what he was losing. It was kind of like a ‘lose the battle, win the war’ thing. He lost a lot of rounds, but in the end, he won the game.

Focusing back in on reality, he thought back to her explanation. Not what she said, but how she said it. There was a grateful tone in her voice as she laced every word with a hidden meaning, which led Bass to believe she knew he was there. Charlie was smart, aware of her surroundings; he should’ve known better than to try and eavesdrop. Plus, she always had a way of knowing it was Bass. It was like her body could feel his presence. He knew that because his reacted the same way, hairs standing up, alerting him of her close proximity.

Giving in after awhile, he shoved lightly off the wall with the bottom of his foot, set on announcing his presence. As soon as he peaked his head around the corner he couldn’t help the smile spreading from ear to ear. 

Leaning against the frame of the door, he crossed his arms over his chest, drinking in the beautiful sight of both of them fast asleep.

The book had slipped from Charlie’s hands, resting atop her torso as her head drifted towards the side. Daniel was snugly cocooned in his nest of blankets, head burrowed against Charlie’s hip as his chest rose up and down at a consistently smooth rate. He was thankful Daniel’s breathing was never an issue, even though Charlie worried herself to death the first few months, checking on him every hour. 

Bass knew it had to do with Danny; those were her maternal instincts reviving. He never once questioned her about it. In fact, the times when she wasn’t checking on him Bass took it upon himself to do the same. He knew everything was okay, he had a gut feeling, but he also knew it would make Charlie feel better. She had already given him the greatest gift in the world; the least he could do was alleviate some of her worry.

Uncrossing his arms, he went around to where she was lying, gently coaxing the book from her loose grip. Closing it, he placed it on the shelf, going back around to drop a kiss on the crown of Daniel’s head. He swiped at the fallen locks draped across his forehead before blowing out the candle on his bedside table.

Quietly moving about the room, he proceeded to do the same with the candle on the other table. It was dark, but the glow from the vibrant moon outside was enough light to work by. 

Carefully, so as though not to disturb either Sleeping Beauty, he wound his arms around Charlie’s frame, scooping her up into his arms. Soundlessly her head flopped against his chest, hair spilling down her body as Bass could feel hot, clammy breath against his neck.

He had to admit for someone who was always on alert, she could sleep through a fucking natural disaster. He didn’t know about it being a Matheson trait, but it sure as hell was a Miles trait.

Carrying her into their room, he unwound one arm long enough to peel back to covers, softly setting her down before flinging the blankets back over her body. He nestled in the other side of the bed before blowing out his own candle. 

It wasn’t minutes before he felt Charlie’s body shift, rolling towards him as she burrowed her body into his warmth. Her hand splayed across his chest, fingers absentmindedly stroking his bare chest.

The only way he knew she was awake was when he felt her lips part, breath puffing against his skin. “Thanks...Robin.”

He didn’t want to admit he had been standing there that entire time, but he knew he was caught red-handed. Didn’t mean he was going to own up to it. “I’m more of a Batman than a Robin.” The words huskily slipped from his tongue as his fingers trailed through her tresses.

She would get the reference only because he was dead set on teaching her all about Batman and who he was.

She lazily smirked, never once opening her eyes. “Hmm…whatever you say.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the song is kind of a cliche, but I'm a big Aerosmith fan and I just pictured Bass singing some sort of rock song. I don't normally write just cute and fluffy things, so this was a bit of a challenge, but fun! I hope you all enjoy it!

The next night Bass wouldn’t take no for answer. Charlie was exhausted, too tired to even keep her eyes open, and he could tell. As soon as she went to get out of bed his arm clamped around her waist, drawing her back in.

His hand ghosted along the side of her face, nose running along the column of her neck before his lips settled against her ear. “I’ll go tell him a story tonight. You stay here and rest okay?”

When she didn’t immediately agree, he placed hot, open mouth kisses down her neck as his hand slid down to her bare stomach, softly stroking her growing belly. “I have to make sure both of my girls get enough rest.”

Charlie’s body shuddered, warm tingling feeling spreading along the panels of her entire body when he said my girls. She couldn’t help but feel giddy, grin stretching across her face. “Make sure it’s a good story, and don’t forget to act out the parts, can’t have you ruining my storytelling credibility.”

He laughed, stomach rumbling. “I’ll be sure to embarrass myself as much as you do.”

Untangling their limbs, he stood up, snatching his shirt off the floor before slipping it over his head.

He heard Charlie’s soft voice ring out once he was at the door. “If it’s embarrassing then why do you always lurk around corners to listen in? Look at you, you enjoy it,” she teased.

Bass only smiled, shaking his head. “I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it, but it’s still embarrassing.”

He should still feel her smile all over his body, creating a glow around him as he strolled into Daniel’s room where he was patiently waiting up in bed. 

His eyes grew wide with delight, face-splitting smile coming into view as soon as Bass entered his room. Bouncing from his bed, he all but jumped into Bass’ arms. “Daddy! You’re going to tell the story tonight? Is mommy okay?”

Bass chuckled at his apparent concern for Charlie right off the bat. “Everything’s fine kiddo, I just put mommy in time out because she’s been really tired the past few days.”

His eyes grew wide again as he looked into Bass’ eyes. “You put mommy in time out? And she listened?”

At that, Bass couldn’t help the roaring laughter that overtook his body. “Well it took some arm twisting, I had to promise to do all the character voices and act everything out.”

Daniel softly giggled when Bass scrunched up his face in play annoyance, lip jutting out to form a pout. “That’s okay daddy, you don’t have to tell the story like mommy. I like how you do things too!”

His tender voice tugged at Bass’ heart, lodging all thoughts and words in the middle of his throat. It never ceased to amaze Bass how kind and considerate Daniel was. Just like the other night he was quick to tell Charlie he didn’t mind if she retold him stories. Sometimes he didn’t know how they had gotten so lucky.

“I’ll let you pick the story, what do you want to hear tonight?”

Daniel thought about it for a few minutes before excitingly exclaiming, “the superhero story! The one with the cape and the cool weapons and that fast car!”

Pride oozed out of every pore on his body; of course his son would choose Batman. Regardless of Aaron trying to teach him about other, just as cool superheroes. “Perfect choice, I know that one by heart.”

It was easy for Bass to get excited about this story, Charlie would’ve been proud with his exceptional story telling skills. 

Daniel certainly was. His eyes never left Bass’, twinkling in admiration after the story was over. If anything the exciting tale didn’t make him tired it energized him, which was most likely a no-no if you asked Charlie. Good thing she was probably knocked out by this point.

Jumping from his relaxed position, he bounced on his knees as he turned his entire body towards Bass. “Batman is so cool!”

Bass chuckled, hand ruffling his hair even though he knew Daniel was going to groan. Weirdly enough he didn’t, just simply shook his hair back into place, smile never fading. “That’s right, and don’t you let Uncle Aaron tell you differently. He’s just jealous he’s not as cool. Everyone wants to be Batman. Even I did when I was your age.”

Daniel shook his head, pieces of hair dislodging from their place on top of his head. His cheeks puffed up as the words spewed from his pint-sized mouth. “I don’t want to be Batman. He’s awesome, but you’re the coolest! He has all this neat stuff to fight with, but you don’t need any of that! I want to fight like you and be like you most!”

It was an overwhelming sense of happiness that sent him over the edge. He could feel unshed tears at the back of his eyes as he smiled, tucking the small boy into his side. He kissed the top of his head, winding his fingers into the strands at the base of his slender neck. “You’ll be an even better fighter than I ever was because you have both mommy and daddy to teach you. That way you can help teach your sister and watch her back.”

After a few seconds, “daddy? Are you scared about the new baby coming?”

He would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t scared, but that had to do with more of his experience with Shelley. Even after the perfectly healthy boy in his arms his nerves were still on edge. Instead he chose a different answer. “I’m so very excited. I’m a little scared she’s going to be the spitting image of your mother though.” He chuckled for a few minutes until he looked down at Daniel’s fidgeting fingers and nervous expression. “Why do you ask, are you scared?”

He only nodded his tiny head, casting his eyes downward.

“What are you scared of?”

“What if I’m not a good big brother? What if I don’t know how to take care of a sister?” He mumbled so low Bass was barely able to hear him, which was a good thing. Any louder and it would’ve shattered Bass’ heart further. His own worst fear was not being good enough; the last thing he wanted was for Daniel to feel the same.

“Hey, look at me,” he tenderly titled Daniel’s head up until he was looking Bass in the eyes. “I have no doubt that you’re going to be the best big brother ever, but if you need help Mommy and I are right beside you. We’re learning just like you are, I’ve never been a father to a little girl before.”

The worry must’ve shone through the cracks of his words because Daniel flung his small, thin arms around Bass’ neck, locking on tight. He always seemed to know just when Bass needed a hug, opting for that instead of words. 

That was one specific thing he got from Charlie. A good chunk of their bond was solidified through unspoken, non-verbal communication because they knew each other well enough to know when words were unnecessary. 

“Did you have younger sisters?” Daniel’s muffled voice floated into his ears.

Bass nodded, “I did, I had two beautiful, smart, kind sisters.”

He pulled back enough to look at Bass’ face, biting his lip in hesitation. “Will you teach me how to be a big brother?”

Again Bass nodded, “of course I will.”

“What did you used to do when they were crying or sad?”

He had to think about that for a few minutes. It had been quite awhile. He remembered and thought of them often, but specifics were harder to recall. “I used to sing to them, they liked to hear the sound of my voice.”

“Will you sing me a song?”

Ordinarily Bass didn’t like to sing, but looking down into his big, bright, blue eyes he couldn’t say no. He held his finger up immediately when Daniel smiled, knowing he had won. “Only, if it’ll help you fall sleep. Mommy’s going to be really mad at me already for letting you stay up so late.”

He shook his head, wildly grinning. “We don’t have to tell her. She’ll never know.”

He loudly snorted, watching as Daniel slipped further down into the bed, latching on to Bass’ body. His hand soothingly glided along his back as a soft melody filled the air. _“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever."_

At first he could feel Daniel’s curious eyes upon him from below, watching as the warm words flowed from his mouth. His hand tenderly brushed the hair from his forehead, allowing Bass to melt into his eyes. _“Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.”_

His deep voice created a nice contrast to the gentleness of the words. _“I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you. Right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close. I feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment. For the rest of time.”_

Transported back in time, he could almost see and feel his sisters there with him as he softly stroked Daniel’s hair. He set the tempo of the song in accordance with the faint sound of his breathing as it lulled him into a deep slumber.

He could tell from the moment when Daniel was fast asleep, yet his mouth never stopped slowly easing the rest of the song past his lips. _“Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah. I don't wanna miss a thing.”_

After extracting himself from Daniel’s stronghold, he tucked the covers loosely around his frame, bending down at eye level to get a better look at his soft, serene face. _“I don't wanna miss a thing.”_ His fingers traced up and down Daniel’s hand, smooth skin against his hardened hands. He watched him a few minutes before placing his lips lightly against his forehead, planting a soft kiss there.

Blowing out the candle next to the bed, he quietly shut the door behind him as he exited, body still reeling form the high. No wonder Charlie always looked so happy and overjoyed afterwards, there was nothing that could compare to that experience Bass just had. Never had he felt so much love thrown at him in his whole life. That feeing of love was only magnified when his thoughts drifted to the extraordinary woman who gave all of this to him.

Speaking of, just like Daniel she was curled up on her side, head resting atop her palm as her chest expanded. There was a slight wavering, which meant she wasn’t fully asleep. Still Bass slid in behind her quietly, arm coasting along until it landed across her body. His hand couldn’t resist the urge to fan out against her stomach.

After a few minutes she twisted her body in towards his, nuzzling her face against his skin.

“How come you never sing to me?” Charlie playfully pouted, sleepily murmuring against his hollow throat. Her words vibrated, tickling his body.

Bass trailed a hand along the outline of her body, stroking the smooth skin of her hip as he nipped at her ear. “Mmm, I much prefer the way your body sings to me.”


End file.
